Sacrifice
by MagicofNarnia
Summary: This... This was the part I hadn't thought about... what would happen after I smashed the wand. Battle of Beruna from Edmund's POV.


**Hope you like this! Lol :) It took forever to write. ;)**

"Edmund!"

I frowned, slashing at the legs of an orgre before swinging around to face my brother, who cut down a minotaur before turning back to me.

"There's too many! Get out of here!"

I just about heard Peter saying this over all the swords clashing and cries coming from both sides.

"Get the girls and get them home!"

Was he mad!? As if I'd leave him... And I was just about to tell him that when I felt someone grab my hand and start pulling me away from the battle. Looking down I saw , tugging on my arm with all his might. "You heard him!" He said. "Let's go!"

I didn't even realise what was going on until I was stood up on the rocks. I swung around to find my brother, and soon spotted him as he ducked just in time to avoid a minotaurs axe.

I couldn't leave him, I just couldn't... granted, it did look like we were losing, but if we were gonna die, then we'd die together... But then something caught my attention. Jadis. She was turning people in statues left right and centre, steadily gliding through the battlefield. I frowned as I followed her stare, my heart skipping a beat when I ended up looking at Peter. The witch was heading towards Peter... she was going to turn my brother into stone.

I made up my mind in a heartbeat as I drew my sword. "Peter said get out of here!"

I glanced down at for just a second whilst I said: "Peter's not King yet!" Before heading off back towards the battle.

In my eyes Peter was already a king obviously, but I would've said anything to get away from to save my brothers life, I never even thought about what would happen to me if I did manage to succeed in what I intended to do.

I ran as fast as I could, getting closer and closer to the witch. I didn't even stop when an agonising stitch appeared in my side, I just kept on running, I would not let the witch hurt Peter.

After what felt like a complete eternity I finaly reached the witch just as she raised her wand. Without hesitating I jumped off the rock, letting out an angry cry as my feet touched the floor. I aimed for her wand but she pulled it out of the way just in time, before turning to face me.

I cringed at the smirk that made Its way onto her face when she saw that it was me, and knew without being told that she had been waiting for this moment.

She then thrust he wand forward, aiming straight for my heart, but I stepped back as quickly as I could, bringing my sword around and bringing it down on her wand.

I closed my eyes quickly when the wand exploded, sending a blue light across the whole of the battlefield, glass (or ice) flew everywhere and it was a miracle that none of it hit me.

Once the light had faded I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath as I tried to calm my pounding heart. As I turned back to face the witch though my heart completely stopped, the look on her face was nothing but complete, and utter anger.

This... was the part I hadn't thought about... what would happen after I smashed the wand.

I caught a glimpse of Peter, stood not that far away in front of a rock. He was facing me and the witch, and had a look of utter horror on his face. My heart broke then and there, but I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he was safe, and could definitely not be turned to stone.

Turning back to Jadis my heart sped up again, and I didn't even have time to react to what she did next. She darted forward, linking? I dunno what the right word to use is... her sword with mine and disarming me so quickly I didn't even know what was happening. The next thing I knew an agonising pain ripped through my stomach, causing me to double over and my lips to open in a silent scream. My eyes slammed shut as my hands wrapped around the wand that was now buried deep into my stomach.

Faintly I became aware of someone screaming my name, probably Peter now I come to think of it... but I can't concentrate on it much, the pain is so much, I'd never felt anything like it! It was unbearable... but it got even worse when Jadis yanked the wand (as hard as she could) from my stomach.

I felt blood instantly start to soak my hands as I forced my eyes open, looking up at the witch even as my vision started to go blurry.

I will never, repeat never, forget the look on her face. A mix of anger and triumph as she glared down at me, gripping the now blood covered wand tightly in her hand.

I couldn't handle it any longer, letting out a long breath I let my eyes slowly slip shut before my legs gave way beneath me. I hit the floor with a hard thud, causing me to want to scream out loud, but the pain was too much for me to even do that.

As I lay there I became aware of the sound of an angry cry followed by swords crashing together before most sound disappeared altogether, like, everything just sounded so far away or like it was underwater.

I lay there, my hand ever so slowly making its way towards the wound in my stomach as I tried my hardest to breath, and boy was that hard. My breath came in short, quick gasps as I tried to hold on, and every gasp caused complete agony.

I let out a few coughs at one point, and almost choked... it scared me that I could clearly taste blood.

As I lay there I couldn't help but think that atleast Peter would he safe... But then I told myself that he had watched Jadis stab me... and if I knew Peter he was probably attacking the witch as I lay here. I panicked as I realised this, causing myself to cough again before letting out a groan.

The pain had started in my stomach, as I obviously expected, but now it had spread to my whole body, everything felt like it was on fire, and my helmet felt like it was literally crushing my head.

And I was so cold, freezing... but the weird thing was, I could feel the sweat on my forehead, pouring down my face and making my hair damp. I wanted to scream or cry, just one! But I couldn't, the only thing that escaped me was two tears rolling down my cheeks... and blood. By Aslan, I could feel the amount of blood I was loosing and panicked once again, and once again ended up groaning.

I didn't want to die, I'd admit that. I wanted to grow up, go to college and university, get married have kids and grow old before dying at the age of ninety! Not die at the age of twelve because I'd been stabbed in the stomach by the women who'd imprisoned and tortured me!

I was scared, to put it lightly, but I was even more scared about Peter.

I gasped again, trying my hardest to keep breathing. It was quite clear that she'd caught my lung, and now that I came to think of it, I couldn't feel my legs. I tried my hardest to stay conscious too. If I passed out I would probably stop breathing, and if I stopped breathing then, well... I'd die.

I wanted to cry out for help, but my mouth would not obey me. In all honesty I just wanted Peter.

I coughed again, trying to swallow away the taste of blood as I almost clawed at the grass, one of my arms being flung out to the side.

After maybe twenty seconds more I knew, I just knew, that I was going to die, that much was obvious... I just wished I had said goodbye to my siblings.

Two more tears rolled down my cheeks as I let out a few more gasps before I came aware of someone walking up behind me. I managed to crack one eye open just the tiniest bit to try and see who it was, but immediately had to close it again against the blinding light... but I'd seen who it was. Ginnabrik.

He had an axe, and I panicked, my gasps coming in alot quicker and more desperate, he was going to kill me.

"Edmund!" I frowned to myself as I heard a cry of my name... but it sounded so far away, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out who it was. The shout was followed by a scream and a thud, causing my heart to speed up and my breathing sound more panicked.

The next thing I knew I felt someone pulling off my helmet before burying their hand in my hair, and I felt someone's hand land on my chest. I couldn't help but panick, not knowing who it was... the thought that I could be my siblings never once crossed my mind.

I couldn't do this anymore, it hurt too much. So, I took my last breath and then felt something drop onto my tongue.

My mouth closed, my breathing stopped and then everything went black. I had no idea what happened but the next thing I knew I was able to breath again.

I let out a few coughs followed by a deep breath as I tried to open my eyes. I immediately had to close then again because of the light, but after a few more coughs I managed to keep them open and glanced around.

Peter.

He was the first person I saw. He was sat beside me, staring at me with wide eyes full of tears, a look of hope in his eyes.

I frowned slightly, how was I alive?

I then became aware of a noise to the other side of me and glanced over. It was Lucy, and Susan had been the one who'd taken off my helmet, she was sat behind me, my head rested in her lap. I was rather relieved that they were both okay, but still confused on why and how they were here.

I then turned back to Peter, who looked as though he were about to burst into tears, but there was a look of pure relief on his face. I took a deep breath, glad to be able to do so, before smiling weakly at him.

Peter let out a small sob and the next thing I knew he'd picked me off the ground and into his arms. I glanced at him for a second as he gripped me as tightly as he dared, before squeezing my eyes shut and burying my face against Peter's neck, a small smile on my face. My side throbbed like anything but I didn't care, I was alive, my siblings were safe, and I was in Peter's arms.

After a long while Peter carefully pulled away from me and, still gripping my arms smiled at me. "When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?!" He choked.

I looked down at the floor, the smile still on my face, but when Peter gently shook me I looked back up at him and beamed. Never.

I then felt Lucy fling her arms around my neck, Peter reaching for me once again. He buried his face against mine, placing a, I hate to admit, rather wet and slobbery kiss to my cheek. But I couldn't bring myself to care as I wrapped my arms tightly around him, Susan wrapping her arms around all three of us, completing the hug. I'd never been so happy as I sat there, squashed between my siblings.

I took a deep breath, I was alive, Peter was alive and so were the girls, and really, what more could I ask for?

**Thanks for reading and really hope you liked it! xox**


End file.
